Meet the niece
by darrylover16
Summary: Rebbeca lived in a small Washington with her mother and father, both whom were in the navy. Until that tragic day that one drunken man driving took both of them from her. Now Rebbeca must move to Washington D.C to live with her uncle Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Read and join her on her journey and see how this will change both her life and Jethro's. Rating could go up later on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_Okay so this is like the first non-lemon that I have wrote like this and I really hope it is okay have fun and enjoy. This could possibly turn into a yaoi lemon meaning the rating will go up to M. _

**_Disclaimer_****_: _**_I do not own anything except for my oc's and make no profit off of this._

**Summary: **_Rebbeca lived in a small Washington with her mother and father, both whom were in the navy. Until that tragic day that one drunken man driving took both of them from her. Now Rebbeca must move to Washington D.C to live with her uncle Leroy Jethro Gibb's. Read and join her on her journey and see how this will change both her life and Jethro's._

**N.C.I.S-N.C.I.S-N.C.I.S-N.C.I.S-N.C.I.S**

The sun was low in the sky the last rays shining on the two new graves and the sixteen year old girl with long blond hair and a slim figure standing over them staring down as a single unknown tear slipping down her check dropping to the fresh dirt.

'Why now where am I going to go? After 20 years in the navy, why do you have to die at the hands of a drunk driver? And just before my birthday?' Rebbeca Chef thought as she stares at her parent's graves.

She is snapped out of her thoughts by a hand landing on her shoulder. Rebbeca glances up expecting another concerned friend, but she didn't recognize the face that the eyes that looked exactly like the one's her mom once had and she had as well. She had seen him at the funeral and figured he was an old friend of her parents that she never met. But as she stared into his eyes she began to doubt that that was the truth. Rebbeca put a forced smile on her face and said

"Hello I'm Rebbeca I don't believe that I have met you before?" A light almost nonexistent smile twitches at the corner of his lips.

"You have met me but you were so young at the time that you don't remember me. I am Leroy Jethro Gibbs; I'm your mother's brother."

Rebbeca's mind slips away to a memory of a picture that sits on the mantel piece of her home, a picture of a beautiful sunny day with a light breeze evident in the hair of the two women and the two toddlers. Rebbeca knows that three of them are her parents and her but she never was able to recognize the other three, but now that she stares into the same face of that man in the photo only he looks older and tired but she knows that that must be him in the picture.

Jethro stands by and watches as a faraway look comes into his niece's eye's thinking about his sister that he hadn't seen in so long and was now lost to him forever just like Shannon.

'Why did you choose me I'm not going to be able to protect her I couldn't even protect my own family? Anyone of your friends that she know could have helped her more than I will be able to?' that small smile teases at his lips again 'Ah but you always have had those crazy ideas that always somehow turn out to work in our favor.'

As his nieces eyes begin to focus more on what is happening now he decides to tell her that she is going to come and live with him. 'Now just to do it so she doesn't get upset.' He Takes a deep breath and begins.

"Rebbeca your mother asked me to take care of you if anything were to happen to her and your father"

He pauses looking down at the headstone then back up to meet her questioning eyes that looked so much like his sisters waiting on a response.

Rebbeca's eyes widen and take a step away from him. "What is can't move away not from them or my friends!" She looks around like a cornered animal then her shoulders straighten and she looks back at him. "How far away from here do you live that made it so that in the past sixteen years you haven't visited us once?"

Jethro drop's her gaze and decides to tell her everything. Looking back up at her he says "Rebbeca I live in Washington D.C. I also work for the navy but I'm an NCIS agent I protect the soldiers. I know that the move will be hard but you have to understand that your mother has made me your legal guardian and I can't just let you stay here alone and go back to the way that things were before."

Rebbeca stares at him like a statue, then she began to think and he could see the wheels in her head turning trying to figure out some way out of the move. She stops and looks back at him.

"I can stay with one of my close friends all of their parents are really nice and will let me stay with them they have already offered, I don't want to leave them or my friends." She stops and stares back at the headstones.

Jethro walks over and puts a hand on her shoulder, "your mother asked me to protect you and I can do that best at home with you there I can't do it if you are up here with your friends. I wouldn't ask you to move if I didn't think that it is what is best for you."

Rebbeca nods slightly and heads over to her Blue 2012 Suzuki Hayabusa that was parked in the parking lot waiting for her, as she reaches it she turns her head looking at Jethro and says, "I'm going to head home I Assume that you are going to be staying at the house?" She asked as she climbs onto the bike sitting and waiting for an answer.

Jethro walks to his car door and looks back at her and say's "Rule number never assume anything , and yes I would like to stay at your house."

A small smile graces her lips "never assume because it makes an ass out of you and me. My mom use to tell me that all the time." The smile slowly slips off of her face a deep sadness settling into her eyes and her lips. "You can follow me there it is not too far from here."

Jethro climbs into the car waving at here waiting for her to go. Rebbeca sees the wave and slide here helmet into place and starts her bike turning and tearing out of the drive way. Jethro turns his car and drives out following her along the roughening back road away from the sun that has set.

**A/N: **_Okay well that really sucked I edited it as best i could sorry for any mistakes. I hope that it didn't confuse you too much it would be really nice to hear from you (anyone who read this) and see how you liked it and know if you want the next chapter. Please click the box below and review please, constructive critics is welcome flames are not. Sorry for the ridiculously long A/N._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not and never will no matter how many stars I wish on own NCIS. I do own Rebbeca and any other Oc's

**A/N:**_ Okay so here is chapter two thank you to everyone who reviewed my first chapter I was so nervous about posting this and your reviews gave me butterflies. I hope this is as good as you expect sorry if it isn't I'm still really new at this. Sorry about the delay it is the last week of school and all of my teachers think that last week means pile on as much homework as possible._

**NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS**

Two weeks after the funeral of Rebbeca's parents finds Jethro and Rebbeca putting the last of the boxes that were to be drove down to D.C. leaving that day. The noon sun shining down on them glaring through the thicket of leafs. Everything that was unable to travel with her would be staying at the house till she could move back.

As the last box is placed in the truck Jethro turns to Rebbeca and dusts his hands off. "Why don't you go and clean and get ready for the party." In the past two weeks of living together they have bonded and grown closer together.

Rebbeca has decided to send her bike down with the truck so that she didn't have to pay the extra gas to ride it or fly it down. So Jethro gets to play chuffer until they leave later the week.

Rebbeca smiles and nods slightly, "yeah alright thanks again for driving me." She turns around and heads inside of the house for a quick wardrobe change and shower.

Thirty minutes later Rebbeca comes down stairs into the brightly lit living room in a tight fitting blue jeans and a off the shoulder black shirt with lace on the back and her hair hanging lose down her back.

"Hey are you ready to leave?" Jethro looks up from the newspaper he was reading and looks her over slightly, approving of what he sees. 'Well my sister did raise her right she could be dressed a lot worse.'

Jethro smiles and stands up setting the paper down on the coffee table for later that night when he can't sleep and wishes to go and work on his boat. "Okay let's get going then." Grabs the keys and walks to the car sliding inside buckling, Rebbeca does the same and waits.

Twenty Minutes later after taking a few wrong turns they pull up outside of Erin's.

Rebbeca climbs out of the car and leans down into the car, "you're still invited to come in if you want?"

Jethro smiles and shakes his head, "No that's alright, I've got my paper to read and I need to make a few call's back home." Shrugs and shakes his head slightly putting the car into gear waiting for Rebbeca to move.

Rebbeca nods and shuts the door stepping away walking to the door knocking and turns around waving at Jethro as the door is open and five sets of hands reach out grabbing her and pulling her inside with huge smiles on all of their faces.

Rebbeca steps into the room looking around at the people and the house that she had visited so many times after school that she won't see for way to long. Her gaze drifted over the table that held several papas' pizzas and a few assorted gifts.

As Rebbeca looked back at her friends she couldn't stop the few tears from leaking out of the corner of her eyes and down her check, smiling as she says "you guys really didn't have to get me anything just doing this party is enough."

With this statement they all began commenting at the same time on how they wanted to and the they had so suck it up and enjoy, and this just made her cry even more as she was enveloped into a war group hug from all.

Tysa, Desteny and Janet came bouncing over with giant smiles on their faces and pizza and in their hands as they say in sync, "Rebbeca can you open your presents now?"

Rebbeca raises a questioning eyebrow at the three of them. "Should I be worried about what is in those boxes?" Raises and eyebrow and put's he hands on her hips.

Desteny and Janet look at each other then back to Rebbeca. "No! What did we do to have you so suspicious of us?" Erin, Kyla and Kyla walk up behind Rebbeca with smirks on their faces.

"Yeah you should open the presents I guarantee that you will like them!" Erin says as she hugs Rebbeca from behind.

They pause for a minute then tysa says. "Well we only have two presents but they are from all of us." She smiles at Erin and nods at the only box on the table.

Erin picks up the box and stands in front of Rebbeca, "you may want to sit down it would not be good if you were to drop this." She smiles and waits for her to sit.

Rebbeca sits and then holds her hands out for the box smiling and bouncing a little in her seat. "Are you going to give it to me now?"

Erin hands her the box carefully and smiles taking a step back, "okay go ahead and open it just still be careful."

Rebbeca smiles and takes the box grinning and set's it on the table. She slide the lid open peaking inside it then her smile breaks into a giant grin and pushes the lid back and reaches into the box pulling a beautiful black lab puppy out and holds her against her chest. "Oh my gosh she is so gorgeous!"

All the other girls come rushing forward and going and awing over her, reaching their hands out petting at her and scratching behind her. Desteny looks up at Rebbeca "What are you going to name her?"

Rebbeca pauses and looks at her thinking about it, then she grins and looks up "I'm going to name her Abigail." Rebbeca looks up and notices that everyone else has disappeared.

Desteny smiles innocently "well they went to get your other present for you it kind of needed all of them to bring it in."

Rebbeca grins and stays where she is "what is it can you give me a hint?" smiles innocently up at her.

Desteny grins "well how about this, you stay there and close your eyes and wait here." Starts to back away from her.

Rebbeca grins and closes her eyes absent mindedly stroking her new puppy "okay I'll wait here go help them I promise I won't peek."

Desteny backs down the hall to the back room poking her head in. "hey she I ready do you need any help with that?" Nods her head at the poster type role that they were all holding.

Erin shakes her head and looks at the others. "We've got it go make sure she doesn't peak as we come out."

Desteny nods and leaves the room walking into the living room standing by the door way. "Okay guys hurry up you can come out now hurry before she starts to peak."

The others come out of the room carrying the poster like bundle out of the room and the stands with two holding the top corners and two holding up the bottom so that it doesn't unroll.

Janet smiles "Okay Rebbeca are you ready for you next present?"

Rebbeca grins and squirms in her seat, "yes I'm ready hurry up the suspense is killing me." Rebbeca grins and hold onto he puppy.

Together they all count "3-2-1" and the two on the bottom drop it and a poster is unfurled with a picture of all of them together.

Rebbeca opens her eyes and watches it unfurl and see the picture of the six of them laughing and smiling at Wixon Park. Tears start to leak out of her eyes and leak down her face as she smiles brightly. "I-It is beautiful, h-how…When was this taken? I don't remember this?"

Erin grins and raises a hand slightly, "well my mom took it without us knowing and she showed it to me when we found out when you were moving. So we all got together and blew it up and made it into a poster for you so that you can't forget us.

Rebbeca smiles and stands looking at the "it is amazing I love it, and I could never ever forget anyone of you." She walks to each of them hugging them in a tight embrace.

After a few more hours of them talking and playing mad libs they all decide to settle down and go to sleep in the living room all curled against each other with small peaceful smiles on their faces.

**End-for now!-**

_**A/N- **__Well that took way too long to type and write, sorry to everyone for reviewing the last chapter they made me feel really good. I promise that I will try to get to meeting the team soon. Please click the box below that will make me smile and feel really good. Thank you for reading!_


End file.
